Fairies, Dragons, Wolves, Myths, Gods and Magic
by Neko Nyan 3
Summary: Lucy was ignored by most of the guild members. Lucy walked in the guild expecting to be ignored but instead found Wendy and the exceeds being beat up. Lucy saved Wendy and the exceeds. In the end they were kicked out of the guild. But what would happen if Lucy's magic wasn't only celestial magic but something more powerful. With Wendy and the Exceeds they now train and plan payback
1. Chapter 1

**Neko: Ohayo minna! so this is my new story! I hope that you like then and will read it! please also read my other story if you have time.**

**Sting: Why would anyone read your story?**

**Neko: Because~**

**Natsu: Because what?**

**Neko: Because... *Start tearing up* because... Wah! *Starts Crying* Lucy-onee-chan! Natsu and Sting is bullying me!**

**Lucy: Natsu, Sting What did you do? *Growls***

**Natsu and Sting: Run! The Devil's here! *start's running away***

**Lucy: Where do you think you're going? *Chases Natsu and Sting***

**Neko: I do not -sob- own -sob- fairy tail. -sob-**

*Chapter 1: Run away*

It was a great sunny day everything was excellent. The sky was clear blue the sun was in full view. when I arrived at the guild everyone of them came rushing to me to ask how did the solo mission go on or ' are you okay?' at least that's what I wanted it to be.

I went inside the guild probably just going to see people returning for Lisanna's return from the dead. Everybody ignored me. Just a few people didn't. and those people were people that joined before Lisanna came and the exceeds. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and the exceeds along with master and the Thunder God Tribe. People in this guild has changed after Lisanna came. The raijinshuu team wasn't here yet they were still in a S-class mission. They haven't heard about Lisanna yet. Master was at a meeting at the council.

I came inside the guild just to be expecting another day of ingnoring. But only to be welcomed with a shocking view. Gajeel and Juvia stuck in some runes trying to get out (obviously made by levy since freed was on a job.) and you wont believe what was happening. the whole guild was beating up poor unconscious Wendy and the exceeds and a tired out panther lily doing his best on guarding them. While team natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, cana, and etc (main members) was watching and laughing about it. I was surprised of natsu to do that to happy. I called all of my spirits to help me save poor Wendy and the exceeds. it didn't take to much energy anymore. once I got out of the guild our guild marks suddenly disappeared and I caught a glimpse that the runes around Gajeel and juvia was going down and they fainted. I called my spirits back and carried the unconscious battered up Wendy and panther lily with his own strength carrying happy and charles. And escaped from the chasing guild. "who was saying that I was now out of the guild and the rest too. saying that we were to weak and that we were a burden to them. I didn't care I just kept running.

I carried Wendy with panther lily in my bag along with the exceeds since panther lily was to tired, to porlyusica's cottage more like teleported there actually so I could reach there faster. I was so worried what would happen to her? I mean who wouldn't after seeing Wendy with bruises, scars, burn marks, ice shard and a small dagger stabbed in her little body and the exceeds almost as in bad condition has Wendy. when I burst through the door porlusyica looked at me angrily then travelled her eyes to Wendy and the exceeds she was shocked and started treating her and the exceeds. I sat there in the living room couch all scared and worried of what will happen to sweet Wendy and the exceeds.

When porlusyica came out she came to me and asked with a caring yet worried voice that I never heard of, "Wendy is still alive. along with the cats. They will wake up tomorrow hopefully." she paused for a minute and sighed before continuing ," What happened to them?" I then explained everything how they kicked me out beat up Wendy for something she didn't do and the exceeds who tried to help her. After ending my explanation to be honest porlusyica looked as if she would sic a dragon to team natsu and the guild members who did that to Wendy.

I could feel my seal breaking off. This wasn't a good sign. I would be in their radar again. But yet in this magic forest with a dragon. Unlikely. so I just let my self change while I sat on the couch. I felt my hair slowly turning silver white growing until my waist. my eyes turning blood red. my fangs growing out. my skin being pale and my clothes changing with a sleeveless black dress stopping at the ground a dark purple sash on my waist. My silver tiara on with my gold necklace with a ruby as the jewel hanging around my neck. and a sadistic smile on my face and a menacing aura around me. I know that I scared the shit out of porlusyica since, she stood up from the couch slowly and backed to a corner.

I chuckled. Just what I was expecting. Who wouldn't the queen of vampire's in your living room with an aura that could kill around you and was grinning sadistically. if you were wondering why I was like that. It was because I was planning my revenge on the guild. To be honest I wanted to go there and make them suffer in every way that I could find.

I swear that one day that I will get revenge after hurting my sister, betraying us, hurting us emotionally, mentally and physically. I swear that I will get revenge. some how.

**Neko: So did you like the story? I hope that you like it! please review and keep reading! I hope you like it! 3 reviews ok? if you don't you have to wait 1 week at the soonest and a month the latest. ok?**

**Lucy: Neko! I finished beating up Sting and Natsu!**

**Neko: Wow! That's a new record you know lucy!**

**Lucy: Really? I'm quite happy! and I don't think that you should not keep your readers waiting!**

**Neko: But I want to see if they like it or not!~ *Lucy sighs***

**Lucy: Oh well fine then.**

**Neko: Ne~ lucy, where is natsu and sting? *lucy smirks***

**somewhere else~**

**Natsu and Sting: help... *on a long painful train ride***


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: Yay! Thank you for giving your response! I'm so so happy! Thank you!**

**Lucy: Thank you for your cooperation! :)**

**Sting: Hey Blondie! what was that for putting me in a train! *Running towards lucy***

**Natsu: No way sting I'm going to her first!**

**Sting: No way pinkie!**

**Natsu: What did you say?**

**Sting: You heard me!**

**Gray: Not inviting me in the fight? No fair!**

**Erza: Are you fighting?**

**Natsu, Gray and Sting: No ma'am**

**Neko: Hihihi! I do not own Fairy tail just the plot!**

*Chapter 2 Hunters?*

Lucy's P.O.V

"H-how a-are y-you like t-this?" porlusyica stuttered the question scared. I stood up. she backed up further. I chuckled once more. "You really shouldn't do that. I can sense your pulse rate, your scared. The more scared you are the faster your blood flows. your tempting me!~" I said in a teasing manner. Although that is correct. And this is only one seal broken of I still have more anyway. It's quite fun no?

I went to Wendy in the other room. Porlusyica followed me of course. She was covered in bandages all over her and the exceeds looked fine now. I took a syringe took some blood from mine and injected it into Wendy. After a few minutes she woke up. I sat in the bed beside her and asked, "Are you alright Wendy, darling?" I then gave a heart warming smile since, she looked to scared and shocked.

Wendy's P.O.V

This morning when I went to the guild I hoped that everything would change and would be like how it used to be. the guild isn't the same ever since Lisanna-san. it's like they had a spell over them. they ignored Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel and the exceeds and me. when I went inside the guild everyone was glaring at me and the exceeds in front. Gajeel and juvia was stuck in a rune made by levy. Lisanna was seating in the bar behind everybody glaring at me. I was scared. Erza then went and stood in front of me and...

*Slap*

The sound of the skin to skin contact made a sound that ended through the whole guild. I was shocked. my tears were now flowing freely from my eyes. the exceeds and Gajeel and juvia was all staring at erza who had a menacing glare aimed at me. "Wendy, wendy I really did hope that you were stronger. You are a dragon slayer for god's sake. you were supposed to be as strong as the others!", "Well then you were supposed to be nice! this guild isn't what it used to be!" I screamed or wailed at her. everyone stared shook in her who would expect the little girl, little wendy would screm at the great titania. "What are you saying?!" erza growled as she lifted me of the ground by my dress.

Erza then punched me in the jaw that sent me flying through the guild. the exceeds then tried to fight everyone of away from me but I was unconscious just barely enough energy for me to be able to wake up. I took a glimpse at the situation. the guild members (except for the main members) were fighting of the exceeds to get to me. Gajeel and juvia prying the runes to open and let themselves out. after that I just blacked out.

Timeskip~ Wendy almost waking up.

I waked up slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get a better view. when my eyes was better it was a shocking scene. I saw a girl that looked like a queen of darkness truthfully she was scaring me. I do think that she too noticed. she then smiled warmly like lucy-san. she then asked,"Are you alright Wendy, darling?". "L-lucy-san-n?" I stuttered. She just nodded and smiled warmly again. "Lucy-san why are you dressed like this?" I asked. "well to know your answers to your questions you should always wait , no?" I giggled she looked like as if she was quoting someone. I then spotted porlusyica-san in the corner looking shocked and after a few minutes she then became relaxed.

I signed for her to come. She so then walked to me slowly. She then opened her mouth when there was a sudden knock at the door. I looked at lucy-san she looked angry. the way she gritted her teeth was very hard.

Lucy's P.O.V

I gritted my teeth. Damn! those vampire hunters came to fast! Damnit! I hate it when I have to go. I quickly whispered to porlusyica since vampire hunters have vampires too and whispered, "I'm going now if the people at the door ask where am i tell them you don't know me. and act naturally and don't hit them if you want to die. thank you. bye bye now." I then grabbed all the exceeds and Wendy before she could ask and took her for the run teleported to the base not risking to get caught.

The cemetery was my base I went underground and made Wendy sleep and put her on a bed. The room was actually the exact replica of my apartment except no windows. we are sensitive to light but bearable. No one can find us nothing can be smelled, seen and touched clever no? I went to turn back to talk a bed when i heard a male voice familiar saying my name.

"Lucy, is that you?"

_**Neko: Hihihi sorry if it took to long. but, at least I finished no?**_

_**Sting: It doesn't matter actually.**_

_**Rogue: It's quite true but just go steady ok?**_

_**Neko: Thank you Rouge! :)**_

_**Lucy: Neko time to go to sleep!**_

_**Neko: Coming! I guess i have to go now! bye bye! oh yeah and! 3 more reviews ok? if you don't you have to wait 1 week at the soonest and a month the latest. ok? I'm waiting!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko: Hello! I'm just saying that lucy isn't just only a vampire princess but something more ok!**

**Rogue: Why are you making lucy stronger than us?**

**Neko: Yay! Rogue talks! *Cheering***

**Rogue: *Sweatdrops* of course I talk why would you think that?**

**Neko: I rarely hear you speak! **

**Rogue: Nevermind! So who's the boy?**

**Neko: See the stories. Hihihi. Let's start now!**

*Chapter 3 First Love?*

_Recap (needed)_

_"Lucy, is that you?"_

Start story:

Lucy's P.O.V

'Shit' I thought. From all this times this is not the best times. "I asked you! Are. You. Lucy?" the boy growled. "You shouldn't have come you little boy!" I said coldly with a triumphant smirking across my face. The boy then lit up and lunged forward and bawled "Lu-chan You're so awful not coming back to me! We thought that you were dead!", "Souta! You're wetting my dress! and you didn't study again did you?", "Hehehe! Lu-chan is still evil!". Sou-kun stepped back I could see that he had changed.

His hair became jet black hair the style is kinda loose and wavy or so, eyes dark brown seems like a never ending hole. He was wearing a dark black cloak with a red lining at the edges. Inside he was wearing a yellow golden vest with a white shirt and a small blue ribbon tied as a bow on him. He was wearing some business shoes. He was all very charming ever since he was little no surprise though. He is the same age as me, a little well taller. His name is Souta, Souta Shirotori. Truth be told he was my first love.

Can't see it? well it's true. Well my life is sad to be in love with a childish man although cute but annoying... almost like natsu no? still an ass I can see. you ask how? well I have another form. I'm an illusionist! surprise! I have plenty but now secret!~ sadly my queen form is only this one. I transformed back to my old self. (before transforming.) I sat in a chair in front of Wendy's bed with Rin. We started to talk and started to catch up.

In Fairy Tail Guild~ (Because, of FairyTaleFan's request.)

Natsu's P.O.V

I decide that I should finish my job. It took such a long time! Around 2 months. The whole guild was there. There was a guild's war. we decided not to bring lucy since, the enemy wanted her. Time to go back then. I hope that Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, The Exceeds and Happy are alright. I asked Lisanna to tell them to protect luce. I hope she's fine. (In here natsu was never there in the beating only Lisanna sorry but I hate her from the bottom of my heart. Please don't abandon this story. I beg of you. And please make natsu have a fair fight for lucy-chan)

We walked in front of the guild and peeked through the door to surprise but backfired we saw a shocking view a double copy of us with menacing smiles same with Lisanna. We all growled we searched the room. Luce, Wendy and The Exceeds weren't there. We banged open the door open. All the people looked shocked then smirked again. We all readied to attack including master. They suddenly turned to a shadow and flew up the guild and outside. Lisanna was jumping to grab one of them and was trying to get up or go with them. Keyword: Trying.

"LISANNA!" I roared. the rest of the guild was shocked. Lisanna just stood there in the middle of the guild trying to act normal by smiling and acting innocently at me but not noticing her sweating. "What. Did. You. Do?" I growled at her. She just tipped her head to the side and asked with a sickenly sweet tune, "Whatever do you mean natsu?" she asked back. "I mean who were those people? why were they here? And why is Juvia and Gajeel out cold?!" I growled. "Hahaha..." she trailed scratching the back of her head. "Where is lucy?" I growled at her while scanning the guild for her.

*Snap*

I heard that snap loud and clear I looked to the source and it was Lisanna she had this aura around her just like when Erza was mad. She walked to e and stopped after one more step to me and

*Slap*

She slapped me.

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Where is lucy" natsu, the love of my life growled at me. I snapped those words flattered in front of me. Gritting my teeth hard and I thought 'Its always lucy, lucy, lucy why can't it be Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna I mean that bitch was my replacement. She took everything from me. I took one step towards natsu from what she did to me. One, she took my family. Two, she took my place. Three, she was near to natsu. Four, she took my natsu and I stopped one more reason left to a slap on him. Five, Taking to much attention and being the heart of the guild.

*Slap*

I took the step back. Natsu's face shock was displayed. Angry faces on the rest of the guild. Like I care. "WHAT ABOUT ME!?" I asked/shout at him. "What about me all the time it was lucy, lucy, lucy why can't it be Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna. She was my replacement for goodness sakes she was even weaker, she needed your help all te time! And what about your promise! I deserved you not her! for everything that she had done for as I know! YOU. BELONG. TO. ME!" I continued and so, my tears kept pouring down as I said every one of those infuriating words.

Natsu glared at me and began saying through his gritted teeth," Well it doesn't mean that you could hurt your own nakama and even if I promised you I didn't even know what promise was and even if you weren't gone from Edolas I might still have meet lucy and fall in love with her! I mean she is a great girl! who wouldn't want to date or even date her for a night!" and here comes the stabs. his word stabbed me. Hard. but, not physically but mentally and emotionally.

And what I know is that the world became black to me.

**Neko: Nyaaaa~ how did you like it? I worked so hard on it. Oh yeah now it's gonna be 5 reviews and wait 3 days ok since I got many reviews at once and I still have my tests and I have to make the chapters.**

**Lisanna: Why did I black out?! I still have to continue my rant on to natsu, Neko!**

**Neko: I don't care! :p**

**Lisanna: Damn you! *Strangles me while ranting why natsu is with lucy***

**Neko: ...Lucy!... Help Me!...**

**Lucy: Lisanna?! *Gasps* Stop that! *make lisanna let me go* Never touch her! *Hugs protectively of me***

**Lisanna: Fine bitch! Humph! *Huff away***

**Lucy what did you say?! *chases her***

**Lisanna: Wha-? Let go of me bitch! *Gets into a fight with lucy***

**Neko: *coughs* anyway I hope you like this chapter! and I made a poll on who should be with lucy ok but I also add Souta. so please pick him to. I only except on polls and reviews but please just poll. Thank you *bows* Bye Bye~ *the curtain closes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko:_ Wahhhh! No one cares! I only got 2 reviews! Wah! if you guys misunderstood the last statement means that if you don't give me 5 reviews than you have to wait 1 week at the soonest and a month the latest. SO why don't you care?!~_**

**_Laxus: You're too whiny so of course no one cares._**

**_Neko: oh shut up will you!_**

**_Laxus: Oh come on like you don't know it!_**

**_Neko: Laxus~ Who is the author?~_**

**_Laxus: ...you..._**

**_Neko: Which means that I...?~_**

**_Laxus: ...Nevermind...*looks away* shit! *mumbles*_**

**_Laxus: Neko does not own fairy tail, happily._**

*Chapter 4*

Lucy's P.O.V

I knew it! Lisanna was behind it even though I'm still don't get it... Yeah! I'm not an idiot! Oh well!~ Souta has been really nice he changed a lot! I like my human form better actually! Right now I'm training in the mythical realm. There are so many realms! the dragons realm, mythical realm, Olympus, Lumen Histore, Underworld, heaven and the most dangerous realm the guardians realm. the guardians realm is a place for the guardians. the guardians basically guard and order the place assigned and do jobs. There are 7 guardians although the guardians realm's strongest is the one who guards the realm itself.

Souta turns out to be the guardian of the Lumen Histore. I was just promoted as the Heaven and Underworld realm since no one likes the underworld and I was supposed to be the heaven realm. I am also technically a vampire so, no complains here. Right now I'm meeting with the guardians since, I needed training. we all need to train with all of the realms and guardians since, we are all supposed to be so strong and be able to even defeat your own realm but mine? I take care of two so, I'll be as strong as the guardian of the guardian realm. Yay!

At the Guild~ (No one's P.O.V)

Lisanna was knocked out in the middle of her irritating, screeching voice. It pained all our ears and was forced to knock her out before our heads blow up. And yeah! Well now all that we can say is that the guild is so quiet, sad, gloomy all sadness you can mention. lisanna was upstairs in the infirmary on the ground of the infirmary more exact. everyone in the guild was thinking let's pierce into their thoughts now shall we? who shall we start with first?

Levy's P.O.V

_Why did lis-chan do that to me?! Now lu-chan is gone and mad at me, my first love is ignoring me, the whole guild is wrecked, my teammates in gloom, my whole group of friends looked like that they were about to cry! And all for what?! For her love of Natsu?! She should have known that promises were not supposed to be kept! just like Natsu's promises to lu-chan and his promises were like a hundred or so and she didn't even do anything! But, you did! Lu-chan, Please come back the guild is tearing up apart now!_

Gajeel's P.O.V

Hmph!_ Shrimp's got it real bad eh? Good for her. She should have given notice to bunny girl right away about going away in the first place. Now who's gonna dance when I sing? To help me with shrimp? She even forgive me for trying to kill me, ruining her family, guild and father! Jealousy will never get you anywhere. Little snow white done a big mistake now. little brat not even like snow white's behavior!_

Mira's P.O.V

_Lisanna my own flesh and blood. why would she do this to the poor girl?! hasn't she suffered enough?! Laxus didn't even go this far! Lisanna, jealousy is a dangerous thing it turns to hate and then insanity. Promises never last. Her love for natsu wasn't strong enough she should have known that when she was talking to him. how he saw lucy like the most enchanted fire lollipop ever! Oh lisanna, what will I do with you?_

Elfman's P.O.V

_Lisanna is not a man! She drove Lucy out. Even if I was almost near to killing her doesn't mean that she can do this. Lis is not a man! Lucy is! She is like my sister! She is a man!_

Erza's P.O.V

_Dammit Lisanna! She is better than you if you do that to her! Why would you do such a thing?! Love and Jealously will never work together. they always end up badly and even though it worked it does not mean that you may do that to lucy! Dammit! If only if I was there in the first place._

Gray's P.O.V

_My little sis is gone?! But, how? She was supposed to be always to be here! It's all because of her isn't it?! But, why? She didn't do anything to lisanna? she's different from how she was supposed to be._

Natsu's P.O.V

_Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Where is she?! Why is she gone? I promised to be with her all the time. Why did lisanna do that? She may be my childhood friend or my used to my crush but it was just a one time thing. Lucy though was my mate I could see it since wen I first saw her in hargeon. when I met her for the first time it felt as if my life was now complete even without igneel. when Bora started to talk and hit on her I felt so much rage in me. I wanted to rip his throat out and stuffed it back inside._

_But now? What can I do? I can't do anything. Lisanna still did it for me even though if it wasn't helping I still can't do anything right? Why must this happen to me? My mate gone, Lisanna just confessed, Igneel gone and what else? My life is now officially like a living hell since, a dragon may not be long away from a mate without any memories or parts her. Well I still have her apartment! oh and her maid costume! but, there isn't the real one. :(_

**Neko: You guys have to give me 5 reviews ok! if you don't i'm gonna make time to wait longer to 1.5 weeks ok! Understood?! Keepish?!**

**Lucy: Neko how are the poll votes?**

**Neko: Oh yeah! *gets off the stool and drag a bill board with the results from the back***

**Neko: Ok then let's see...**

_**Souta: 1**_

_**Natsu: 1**_

_**Zeref: 1**_

_**Gray, Sting, Rogue: 0**_

**Neko: Total is that Souta, Natsu, Zeref is on a tie. Gray, Sting, Rogue 0.**

**Lucy: Where** **are the boys?**

**Neko: Hihihi! a place where they can't complain.**

**~Somewhere**

**The boys: Humph... Humph...Humph... *wants to complain but can't all tied up.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko: Yay! I'm so happy with your reviews and it became sooo many! I am really thankful! I love you sooo much! Neko likes reviews you know!**

**Minerva: AH!~ You are so cute Neko-chan!**

**Neko: Gah! since when were you here? *hides behind lucy* lucy save me...**

**Lucy: What's wrong Nek- *sees Minerva* oh you're here *glares at Minerva scarily***

**Minerva: Oh the crybaby is here. Just give me Neko-chan!**

**Lucy: Why should I?**

**Minerva: Cause I can beat you and plus I want her.**

**Lucy: You may beat me now but not next year.**

**Minerva let's wait and see then. Wait! where's The boys and Neko?! **

**Neko: *sneaks out from the intense battle and questions* I do not own fairy tail. *whispers***

*Chapter 5*

Lucy's P.O.V

After watching Fairy Tail with their fiasco I went to the train to travel through realms and somehow now I have souta sleeping at my laps. You could say that I am blushing heavily right now. I played with his hair. his face was so cute and calm. He suddenly moved and now is facing my tummy and is nuzzling on me like I am a giant doll. I chuckled. He really was like a little kid. *Screech* 'We have arrived to Guardians Palace. Please do not forget your belongings.' The train reported people started to enlighten the train.

I tried to wake Souta up. Keyword: Tried. I began to panic. How am I going to get off this train? 'We are now leaving for Draco Mundi (Dragon Realm) please leave at your stations.' And so I gave up. "Lucy...Don't leave me..." Souta mumbled at his sleep with a troubled face. I smiled warmly and began to stroke his hair once again. "I'll always be with you" I whispered at him. and so he began to relax. And so I looked away with a blush spreading through my whole face.

Souta's P.O.V

_"Souta I'm going to go ok. You'll be alright. Someone is going to be with you." my mom said quietly to me. "Where are you going mommy?" I asked back. "I'm going somewhere I might not be coming back. But, I might not come back. That's why you're going with auntie first. Come her Lucy." I called out. A girl with silver hair and red blood eyes with a yellow sundress came. She was really pretty. She suddenly changed to a honey brown eyes with blonde hair. She was much more prettier this way. "You're going to stay with her ok?" I nodded. __My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. Who are you?" She asked. "Souta. My name is souta." I replied. _

And so the scene changes. I was now in the palace with Lucy.

_"Souta, let's go on an outing. I'm bored~" She said while lying down on her bed pouting. "Fine... Where do you wanna go?" I asked. "Let's go on the cliff we went to yesterday." Fine let's go." I said in return. We went to the cliff. And when we arrived we saw something so uncomfortable. Lucy's dad was kissing another girl. Trust me it was uncomfortable. Your own dad cheating on your loved mother. _

_She was looking at the scene wide eyed she than turned on her heels and ran and ran. I was chasing after her when accidentally, she fell of the cliff . "Soouuuttttaaaa!" She screamed. "LLuuccyy!" I screamed and looked down the hill nothing was there. I sat there in the cliff for a few minutes. "Lucy, why did you leave me?" I would mutter each moment. "I'll always be with you..." I hear her voice ringing through my head._

When suddenly I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy's tummy. I couldn't see her face. God! Her breasts were so BIG that I couldn't see her face. She was sleeping with her head leaned to the window. I sat back straight and carried her in a way that brides were meant to be; and decided to just fly back to the Guardians Palace since, we were already late.

Timeskip~ After Finnish meeting and time for training.~

Lucy's P.O.V

Ugh! Training was so hard. I even got a schedule. Monday is Reaper's Magic. Tuesday is Elemental Magic. Wednesday is Meditating to control my magic. Thursday is Weapons and Friday is Underworld's magic spells and Heaven's also. Saturday and Sundays are for free time. My body is so tired. Oh well for how many years am I going to be training?! Oh yeah! 8 years! Gladly! Sarcasm!

Magnolia Fairy Tail Guild~

Master's P.O.V

Wendy is back now. Mira found her with porlusyica. We explained everything to her. after she got it let's just say that she tried to kill lisanna about more than 10 times. Uncountable actually. I sat at the beams of the second floor. I looked down and chuckled at the view presented by lisanna. she was trying to talk to anyone from the guild. Mira still let's her stay at her home but never talks o her at all just give her food and drinks.

I do thinks it's that time I guess. No one actually talks about lucy anymore actually if anyone ever talks about her they would always shut up and go home, get drunk or mourn. Well it's quite predictable I guess. Time to announce that it's time for the S-class. "Brats! It's time for the S-class Tests! The competitors are Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Freed, Cana and Wendy. Understood?" Everybody cheered and cheered you could say!

**Neko: Well i'm really sorry that I was late but, I had some problems. You see my Grandpa just died. And I got a writers block sorry if I update late this few days. Oh and don't forget to give me 5 reviews ok! if you don't i'm gonna make time to wait longer to 1.5 weeks ok?**

**Lucy: It's alright Neko-chan. Ok then what are the poll votes?**

**Neko: Oh yeah! I'm really happy that you give me so many polls! but, if you may please use the poll votes ok!*winks***

***Neko goes back of the theater and pulls out a board filled with the polls.***

_**Natsu: 4**_

_**Rouge: 5**_

_**Sting: 2**_

_**Zeref: 2**_

_**Souta: 3**_

_**Gray: 0**_

**Souta: I will always be with lucy and so will she!**

**Rouge: Don't forget. I'm still at the lead. She is still mine. *mumbles the last sentence***

**Sting: Don't forget I still can do something! **

**Zeref: Damn... *whispers***

**Gray: Neko-chan~ Help me with lucy!~**

**Neko: and this is why I locked them up. Oh and I made some summary of stories but I don't know which to make I was about to ask which should I make. but I want to ask your opinion first please put in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Neko: Sorry about the last Chapter it was crappy. I really do apologize. And for being to moody! Hihihi!**

**Lucy: It's alright! Oh and I heard you were gonna announce another story that you're making.**

**Neko: Oh Yeah! I' making a new story "Loves me, Loves me not" Summary is just down below. Please read it.**

**Sting: Will I be in it?**

**Rogue: Will I be with Lucy in the end?**

**Natsu: No way! It's gonna be me of course! Hahaha! *Natsu laughs while spouting fire***

**Erza: You're making everything burn! Idiot! *Hit's natsu***

**Gray: Haha! Flame brain. You are an idiot. Hahaha! *laughing at natsu***

**Natsu: Why you Ice popsicle! *get's up and fights with gray***

**Neko: Uhm, I do not own Fairy Tail. Let's get on to the story. *smiles***

Lucy's P.O.V

7 Years since I left fairy tail. My magic is now absolute! HAHAHA! Souta and I are having a relationship do you want to know our relationship? We are a pair of boyfriend and girlfriend. but, we still aren't mates. but because of that a few people still try to hit me. If you're wondering if I am a dragon slayer then I should say yes. Since, I did a favor to the guardian of Draco Mundi he asked what I want I said nothing but, in the end without knowing he pushed a dragon lacrima which forces me to train with them. It was tiring like crazy.

So in total my whole magic is tiring to explain. I have take over magic my transformation is the whole kind of demons from weak to the strongest, Vampires, Frankenstein. Any keys for Strongest Angels in the heavens world such Maria, Gabriel, Joseph and etc. I also have keys for the myths such as The Gods, Medusa, Pandora and her Box, Kraken and etc. The gods gave me their key since I sent Hades back to the underworld more liked I called him. I also specialize in Scythes, Daggers, Sword and Whip. And Illusion Magic.

And you know both realms that I work in are actually in prosper. The underworld has actually been lighter nothing is on fire but almost like the natural earthland. The demons aren't actually quiet creepy or anything. they are shaped as humans only different kinds of magic and has wings in different color, size and shapes. Heaven is still the same.

So to go back to the point I have decided to finally go on a guild with souta. Oh ya I forgot! my appearance has changed to! My hair has changed to mavis's hair color and my bangs are split in half in the ends there were pink, blue and purple neon streaks. my eyes are kinda weird if you ask me though. Hehehe! My eyes were in different colors. One is Platinum and the other is Golden brown. under the my right eye (the golden brown one)there was a scar under it. it was a pentagram describing the underworld. I also have a pair of angel wings at my back. it represents heaven. and on top of my head there laid a platinum blonde pair of wolf's hair connecting with my hair. if my hair changes so does my ears to it's same colors.

Anyways. Now I'm going to a guild but me and souta hadn't decided yet. Since, he didn't know anything in earthland we are going to have some fun for a while. I decided to got to akane resort! we are going to go there tomorrow. I'm so excited. after, that well I fell asleep. excited on what will happen tomorrow.

Timeskip~ The Next Day

"Lu-chan slow down a bit" Souta yelled at me while running to catch up with me. we were in the train station to akane resort. "Hurry up sou-kun!" I yelled back with a smile on my face. "You're going to fast!" he debated back while panting and sitting on the train next to me. I sighed "what guild do you want to join?" I asked. "your old one?" he asked back. I stiffen. ""you know I can't. even though it was a spell lisanna is still there!" I replied in a stern tone. "but it was another person you know zeref's shadows!" he debated back. "Sou-kun please don't make me go back there!" I said giving out little whimpers and sobs.

Souta's P.O.V

I know that I shouldn't ask her to go back but, it was just unfair. And now lucy was crying. I sighed and did what I always did. hug her and let her tears far.. "Lucy sorry." I whispered in her ear. "It's alright nothing's gonna happen" I whispered again while rubbing her haid along with her hair up and down to soothe her. after a while she stopped crying and lifted herself from my chest and smiles to me with a smile on her face and her eyes turning to it's own honey brown eyes again. sadly under her eyes were red bags showing that she was crying for quite a time.

"Lu-chan don't we go to Sabertooth? it's their enemy no? I'll protect you from Minerva." I asked. lucy looked up. "Are you sure" I nodded smiling or grinning you could say like an idiot. "Will you always be by my side?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yes I will be and always be." I answered still smiling. She beamed and the train stopped arriving at akane resort. *SCREECH* the noise made Lucy's wolf ears cringe along with mine.

we got off the train and began to check I the resort and we saw what an astonishing view we were given

the hotel we were staying was manifested with

.

.

.

_Fairy Tail._

**Neko: Here is the summary. But, I'm lazy enough to do it. I'm gonna do it along me giving the story. ok then I'm really sorry for taking to long. I couldn't think on what to do. Oh yeah 5 review or wait 2 weeks ok?**

**Lucy: Neko, you can't do that! you have to post the summary!**

**Neko: Lu-chan I'm tired. I have a writer's block!**

**Lucy: Well, I didn't care but, it's not polite!**

**Neko: *ignores lucy* and the poll results are:**

_**Natsu: 14**_

_**Rogue: 13**_

_**Zeref: 5**_

_**Souta: 8**_

_****__**Sting: 7**_

_****__**Gray: 5**_

_**Laxus: 3**_

**Natsu: Of course i'm with my darling luce! *Grabs lucy and pulls her to a big hug. Lucy cheeks turned red***

**Zeref: She's mine! *Grabs lucy away from Natsu into his arm Lucy blushes more.***

**Souta: Me! She's my girlfriend! *Takes her away again. Lucy started to have smoke coming out of her ears.***

**Sting: You didn't mark her yet! *Takes her away again. Lucy started to feel dizzy.***

**Gray: Well, I didn't do anything but she still is mine! *Taker her again. Lucy started to faint.***

**Laxus: Oi! Blondie are you alright! *took lucy in his arms and checked her temperature. Lucy fainted.* **

**Neko: Hehehe! Lucy can't handle having a harem! Hihihi!**

**Natsu: What's harem? *innocently asked***

**Neko: Idiot! *Face palmed. The others sweatdropped.***


End file.
